Eurovision Tales 2013
by KatieKatAnimelover
Summary: It's that time of year again when the countries of Europe pick a song to represent them at the Eurovision Song Contest! How does each song relate to their country? What kind of controversy and drama awaits us? And wait... Finland's proposing? Current chapter: Ukraine. Ukraine wonders about her choices and her determination; her song shows her to her past and future.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- So I'm a massive Eurovision fan. As soon as the first song comes out, I'm straight to a word document, forming my list of which songs I like the best. In case you don't know, the Eurovision song contest is a contest held every year in Europe, watched by millions in Europe and around the world. Each country (they have to be in the European Broadcasting Union, which means some non-European countries like Israel or Azerbaijan sneak in) picks a song to represent them. Then each country votes for which they like best (obviously they can't pick their own song). The winner goes on to host the contest the following year. It's been going on since 1956, and this year will be hosted by Sweden.

This year I thought I might do a little series of fics to do with the song that each country picks. Each chapter will be a different country, and I will be doing them in the order that they released their song. Since I don't think anyone wants to be bored by OCs, I'm only going to be doing the countries that have a Hetalia character. As for the pairings, I'll probably go with whichever pairing is most popular for that character. For the most part the pairings will only be hinted at anyway, or in some cases not there at all if the song isn't romance. I'll also probably be sticking to country names.

Belarus released their song first. This is slightly unusual as Switzerland usually get their song out first.

All the lyrics belong to their respective owners, as does Hetalia.

Please enjoy!

00000WE-ARE-ONE00000

Belarus huddled up on her sofa with an uncharacteristically content look about her face. It was early December, and not only had her people picked the song she hoped they would, she'd managed to beat Switzerland to being the first country to release their song – rare, as Switzerland liked to get this kind of thing out of the way before anyone else.

She was, of course, thinking about the Eurovision Song Contest. Most of the countries in Europe – and some not in Europe – competed for the prestige of hosting the contest the next year, which often brought tourists flocking in. Belarus hadn't done well in the 2012 contest*(1). She hadn't even managed to get past the semi final. This had frustrated her, as she thought her song was actually quite good.

This year though (or rather next year as it was December 2012 and she was picking for 2013) the people and juries had picked exactly the song she wanted them to and she stood a chance at winning. Alyona Lanskaya's song reminded her of her big brother. She hoped he'd get the message of her love.

Triumphant and excited, she turned off her television to prepare for bed. She would see her siblings tomorrow for lunch.

'_Brother Russia... Feel the rhythm of my love*(2)_' She thought, as she slipped off into sleep.

The following day, she was at the cafe in Minsk a whole half hour before her brother or sister. Whilst her cool face showed none of it, she couldn't wait to show her song to her siblings.

Ukraine arrived first, and they greeted each other with a warm enough nod of the head. Russia came around the corner not too long after. Belarus smiled – he was the only one she'd smile for – as he sat down and ordered a sandwich.

Before either of her siblings got a chance to speak, Belarus decided to share her news.

"I chose my Eurovision song last night, brother." She said, gazing at him intently. His eyebrow twitched a little.

"Oh, really? I haven't heard it yet. It's not like Moya Belarus*(3) again, da?" He asked, shifting in his seat a little. Ukraine glanced between the two of them with a plastered smile on her face.

"Niama*(4). It's by Alyona Lanskaya. I asked the waiter to put it on so you can hear it. Feel the power of the words, brother, they are for you." Belarus replied, staring unblinking at him. The song began to play. It was a mix of pop with a few aspects of traditional music thrown in. It was catchy.

"_I'm so hypnotized, your beautiful eyes, are reading my mind, x-raying my feelings_." Belarus sang along, looking into her brother's eyes. He visibly swallowed.

"Um, it's very nice, da?" Her brother stuttered as the song finished. Belarus glared.

"You don't like it?" She asked, growling and stabbing into her slice of cake aggressively.

"Of course he likes it. It's very catchy. I like the wind instrument part. Don't you, brother?" Ukraine interrupted, obviously trying to intervene to stop an argument forming.

"This is nothing to do with you." Belarus snapped at her. She immediately regretted it when her sister began to tear up a little. She didn't apologise though. That wasn't something she did. There was an awkward silence as the trio tried to find something to say.

"Oh, I am going to be late for my meeting, da?" Russia suddenly announced. He stood, threw some money on the table and hurried away. His sisters watched him go.

"...He doesn't like it, does he?" Belarus said, face stoic. Her voice didn't waver, though it might as well have because Ukraine could always read her like a book.

"He likes it as a tune, but not as a song to him. The lyrics are generic. They could be for anyone; they're not personal enough." Ukraine admitted. She finished her cake and stood.

"I'd better start thinking of my own song. I really want to replicate 2004*(5) again this year!"

And then she too was off, leaving Belarus behind to ponder the lyrics of her song and steam in jealousy*(6).

'Maybe I could convince someone to change it...*(7)'

00000WE-ARE-ONE00000

*(1)- Belarus' song in the 2012 contest, 'We are the heroes' by Litesound was actually very good. I liked it and it was in my top 10, but it sadly didn't manage to get past the semi final. Boo.

*(2)- Rhythm of Love was the name of the song. You'll see why it's 'was' soon.

*(3)- Belarus' song in 2011 was called 'I love Belarus' (by Anastasiya Vinnikova). It was sung in English but there was also a Belarusian version and a Russian version- 'Moya Belarus'. My thoughts are that Belarus would love the Russian version as she could imagine Russia singing it about her.

*(4)- 'Niama' according to google translate is 'no' in Belarusian. The more you know.

*(5) – Ukraine won Eurovision in 2004 with the song 'Wild Dances'. She had not won before that and has not won since, though she came second in 2007 and 2008.

*(6)- I imagine Belarus to be quite jealous of her siblings because they have both won Eurovision before but Belarus never have. The closest Belarus have ever come to winning was in 2007 when they came 6th with 'Work Your Magic' by Koldun.  
*(7)- Belarus have indeed changed their song (kept the same singer). This means there will be two Belarus chapters as I will also do one for her new song 'Solayoh'.

If you want to see more, please hit that review button. It would make my day! Let me know if you find those notes annoying. I really do like writing them though.  
Up next, Switzerland!


	2. Chapter 2: Switzerland

A/N- Hello again! I'm back with more Eurovision Hetalia goodness. Thank you ever so much for the kind reviews! Thanks to Demented Celery, Lillianne, Guest, Salmiakkiraea and Vosien! Since I got such a positive response, I decided to update a little earlier than I was planning to. Switzerland is our next stop. Hold on to your seats, it's a slightly controversial one. That being said, this isn't a very long chapter, sorry.

All the lyrics belong to their respective owners, as does Hetalia.

00000WE-ARE-ONE00000

More than a week after Belarus had picked her song, Switzerland and Liechtenstein sat watching the former's national selection.

"Who do you think will win, big brother?" Liechtenstein asked. She was disappointed at another year of not being able to join due to funds*(1), so Switzerland had suggested that they watch his national final together.

"I don't mind." Switzerland answered, careful to keep his face neutral. He couldn't help but be influenced by the thoughts of his people, but Liechtenstein didn't need to know that. At the very least he wanted a song that would beat whatever Austria came up with, but one that didn't have flashy expensive gimmicks and pyrotechnics. Switzerland thought about how he hadn't won in a very long time*(2). The Eurovision song contest was one of the only events where he had contact with the rest of Europe as he wasn't in the EU. Occasionally, Switzerland let himself wish he could win again.

The time came for the results. Nobody was particularly surprised when Heilsarmee emerged victorious.

Switzerland and Liechtenstein listened as the song was played again.

"You know, big brother," Liechtenstein looked across at Switzerland, eyes wide. "This song reminds me of when we first met. '_We build castles with our hands, on a solid ground they stand. They're our shelter from the storm, to keep us safe and keep us warm. No, there's nothing that can hurt us, whatever there may come_'" She repeated. Switzerland's face blushed an embarrassed cherry red. After some subtle prompting from Liechtenstein, Switzerland also repeated some lyrics.

"'_Time is flowing to the sea but it's still you and me. Nothing's like it used to be, but we're here, you and me._'" He said. "I see what you mean." He admitted.

Before the two had time to discuss it further, the phone rang. Liechtenstein reacted quicker and picked it up.

"This is _unacceptable!_" The voice on the other end spat out.

"Oh. Good evening, Mr EBU*(3). What are you talking about?" Liechtenstein asked. Switzerland raised an eyebrow.

"O-oh, um, Miss Liechtenstein. I didn't expect you. Could you please put Switzerland on the phone?"

Liechtenstein passed the phone over.

"Mr EBU?" Switzerland questioned.

The voice on the other end cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, the result of your national final is _unacceptable! _'Heilsarmee'? The Salvation Army are singing your song?! No, you have to change the name. The rules state there can be no political or religious content*(4)." Mr EBU lectured.

Switzerland scowled.

"I don't see why the name needs to be changed. It's not as if the song is religious."

"Need I remind you," Mr EBU continued, as if exasperated, "that the contest is being held by Sweden this year? One of the most gay-friendly countries in the world?"

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Switzerland argued.

"The organisation your singers are basically promoting fired a person recently because she came out as a lesbian*(5). Either change the name or change who's singing for you. I'm not bothered which." And with that, Mr EBU hung up.

Switzerland put the phone down. He could see Mr EBU's point.

Liechtenstein looked worried.

"What was that about, big brother?" She asked.

"We have to change Heilsarmee's name. No religious content in Eurovision." Switzerland replied.

Liechtenstein brightened up.

"Well that's not so bad is it? At least you're not being told you can't send them."

"I suppose." Switzerland blushed again slightly. "After all… I do rather like the song…"

Liechtenstein smiled.

A few months later, Heilsarmee became Takasa*(6)

00000WE-ARE-ONE00000

*(1)- Liechtenstein only have one national TV channel, who have been trying to join the European Broadcasting Union (EBU) since 2010. You have to be in the EBU to be allowed to participate in Eurovision. Unfortunately for Liechtenstein, the Liechtenstein government haven't given the channel the needed subsidies to join the EBU. It might happen next year, however. Keep your hopes up, Liechtenstein!

*(2)- Switzerland has not won Eurovision since 1988, when Celine Dion sang for them. They also won many years earlier in 1956. The closest they've come to winning since 1988 was third in 1993. Last year they were in a similar situation to Belarus: they had a good song (in my opinion) which failed to get past the semi final.

*(3)- I know I said no OCs, but I couldn't think of anyone who could tell Switzerland that he was breaking the rules. I imagine the EBU as young and inclusive (after all, countries as far flung as Morocco are in the EBU) but also very strict on rules. You'll probably never see him in person.

*(4)- Heilsarmee means Salvation Army in German. The EBU announced two days after they were picked that they would have to change the name due to these rules.

*(5)- This is a true story. The Salvation Army in some countries is a very homophobic institution, which is obviously very controversial.

*(6)- Officially, Takasa's name was taken from the East African Swahili word which means 'clean' or 'purify', but it is unofficially believed that it's actually an acronym for the English phrase "the artists known as Salvation Army".

If you would like to see more, please leave a review. It would really make my day!

Up next, Belgium!


	3. Chapter 3: Belgium

A/N- Hi! I'm back with more Eurovision/Hetalia stuffs. Thank you for the kind reviews. I'll answer any anonymous reviews here.  
Guest- Yeah, Unbreakable was a good song... It always makes me very sad when good songs don't make it to the final.

Vosien- You've got PM disabled so I can't reply to you. Anyway, I agree that Switzerland's song isn't a winner but it's sweet and cute and I do hope it does well! Also yes, I really want Liechtenstein to be in it next year :c

Next we have Belgium, who picked her song the day after Switzerland. This one was pretty difficult because Belgium from what I see is most commonly shipped with Romano or Spain, but I have something planned for those two later on. This is what I eventually decided on. This one probably isn't going to be very long because there isn't too much to say about Belgium's entry, though I do quite like it.

All the lyrics belong to their respective owners, as does Hetalia.

00000WE-ARE-ONE00000

Belgium leaned forward in her seat, eager to see which of Roberto Bellarosa's songs would represent her*(1). She liked the singer, but she couldn't help but think the songs were a little lacklustre. She needed a winner, not just a good song. She'd normally be there at her national final, but it was a cold night and she hadn't felt up to facing the outside world. She had instead opted to curl up on her sofa alone, in her cosy cat onesie bought for her last Christmas by Luxembourg. A lone mug sat beside her on a small table; the only evidence of the hot chocolate that she'd ruined her diet with at the start of the evening. Tonight was a special occasion, after all.

'_I haven't won in AGES!' _She thought, slightly bitterly*(2).

During the voting, the audience were treated to some of Belgium's past entries including 'J'aime la vie', the only song she'd ever won with (nearly twenty years ago). At the end of the night though, only one song really mattered.

'Love Kills' was the title of the winning song. Though Belgium found it a little boring, it was the voice and the lyrics which saved it. The lyrics themselves reminded Belgium of a time long forgotten by the minds of mere humans. She turned away from the screen and leaned back, closing her eyes and letting the lyrics wash over her

'_So the arrow shot right through her heart and rocked her to the core  
And she fell so deep like she had never fell so deep before  
But the pain was almost unbelievable'_

"_Spain, do you have a minute to spare?"_

"_Si, what is it Belgica?"_

"_I, ah, know we've known each other for a while now, but I think that we've grown, ah, closer than expected. Would you be interested in maybe...Going out some time?'_

"_Lo siento Belgica, but my heart belongs to someone else."_

'_Waiting for the bitter pill  
Give me something I can feel  
'Cause love kills over and over  
Love kills over and over'_

Belgium shook her mind of the memory, opening her vibrant green eyes again and wincing as the glare from the TV shone into them. She was long over her infatuation with Spain, she told herself. That's not to say that it hadn't broken her heart at the time. It had been broken since too. Not by romantic feelings necessarily – she still felt the pull of the scars from the first world war even now. Romance was something she felt she lacked in her life though. A lot of the countries around her were getting together; reassured by the many years without a war in Europe.

"Look at me," She huffed to herself, standing and stretching. She combed her hand through her golden hair and giggled. "I sound like an old woman having a midlife crisis! Time for bed."

She turned off her TV and the lights, walking up the stairs with the song still in her head.

'_It's nice but... It needs a more exciting revamp.' _She thought.*(3) She smirked. This year she'd beat everyone for sure. Maybe then they'd notice that she was still there.*(4)

00000WE-ARE-ONE00000

*(1)- Roberto Bellarosa, the singer for the Belgian entry, was pre-selected. He sang three songs which would then be voted on. A few other countries have also done that this year, including Spain and Armenia.

*(2)- Belgium is yet another country who hasn't won in a while. They won in 1986 and that's it. The closest they've come since to winning again was in 2003 when they came second.

*(3)- As implied, Belgium's song has undergone a great revamp. It was stuck in the lower half of my list before the revamp, but now it's thirteenth. Which is pretty good out of 39 songs.

*(4)- It's kind of my headcannon that Belgium is like the secondary Canada of Europe after Luxembourg. I sometimes just kinda forget that Belgium exists, even though I've been there! This happens in Eurovision terms for me too, as in the last few years I've accidently left Belgium off my list more than once. Sorry Belgium. If it's any consolation, you're my second favourite female country!

If you enjoyed this and want to see more, please leave a review! It would make my day and the more reviews I get the faster I tend to update. I'm really, really sorry that this chapter isn't longer but don't worry, the next chapter will probably be the longest so far.

Up next, Lithuania!


	4. Chapter 4: Lithuania

A/N- Back again! This time I bring you Lithuania. My mind initially went blank with this one because I don't really like the song much and find it quite bland. Then I decided to throw in some random characters to see what happened. And this happened. Sorry the update is kinda late, I had some anime conventions to go to and I have exams coming up D:

Guest- I totally agree, we need Luxembourg!

Vosien- That's okay, I know some people don't like getting PMs. Well I didn't like Belgium's song at first either, but then I started listening to it more and then I did like it! I hope you enjoy my Lithuania chapter.

All the lyrics belong to their respective owners, as does Hetalia

00000WE-ARE-ONE00000

Lithuania's house was more crowded than it had been for a long time. Whilst he usually enjoyed solitude combined with weekly visits from Poland, his house was currently sheltering Poland, Estonia, Latvia and America. He had rushed around earlier in the evening to get snacks and drinks for everyone as most of the guests were unexpected.

He had known that Poland was coming around, as he usually did the week before Christmas to spend a few weeks with him. He'd also known that America was coming over to spend a couple of days with him before he flew back. That today happened to be the day of his national final to pick his Eurovision song was a coincidence. His Baltic partners arriving was out of the blue.

"You're the only one out of us to have never won Eurovision," Estonia explained. "We have to give our support."

"Yeah, even if you pick a really bad song again, I'll vote for you!*(1)" Latvia added. Estonia facepalmed.

"You're not meant to _tell _him that some of his past songs sucked."

"Oh!" Latvia blushed and looked apologetic. "I'm sorry Lithuania."

Lithuania smiled, and it was only half forced.

"It's okay."

So they had all gathered around the TV to watch the voting play out. Poland complained that he missed Eurovision.

"It's, like, totes not proper Eurovision without me! I get why I didn't enter last year*(2), but why not this year?"

"You probably lack the funding. You can always join in again next year. Actually, I hope you do. You always give me points." Lithuania replied.

Poland snorted and leaned into Lithuania's shoulder.

"As long as you don't forget to, like, give me points in return and stuff. Don't forget that I've never won either or whatevs." *(3)

There were a few moments of silence. Everyone looked at the TV, where the votes were currently taking place for the Super Final*(4). America returned from the bathroom.

"Dude, I don't get this Eurovision stuff. You're picking a song just before Christmas but the contest isn't until May or something? That's messed up." He pouted, taking a seat on the floor as there were no more chairs. America did occasionally watch Eurovision*(5), but he was far from a huge fan. Secretly, he was a little jealous that his friends had something like Eurovision every year to bring them together.

Estonia pushed his glasses up.

"Some countries like to pick early. Not only does this get the issue out of the way, but it gives the hardcore fans more chance to listen to the song and therefore to like it more." He replied. "Though I won't be picking for a while yet. I'm going to wait until people get excited for Eurovision and anyway I can't pick until I get Eesti Laul sorted.*(6)"

The results of the Super Final finally came through. 'Something' was the winner, even though it struggled to even get through to the final. It was a surprise result.

"Woah, 'Something'? Really dude? The lyrics sound so... Awkward." America said, finishing the last of Lithuania's popcorn. The brunet Baltic had been saving it for a movie night with Poland, but he didn't really mind.

"It's okay." Was Estonia's judgement.

"I think it's... better than last year. N-not that last year's wasn't good or anything!" Latvia added hastily.

Poland stood and smiled down at Lithuania, who looked up quizzically.

"I like, like it and stuff." Poland said. He sang some of the lyrics. "_I have to tell you something, it's been on my mind so long. I've got to tell you this; it's been on my mind way too long. I promised myself to tell. Instead I'm falling apart to see you here"_

Abruptly Poland stopped and blushed. He looked into Lithuania's eyes. Lithuania stared back. Then Poland looked down at the suddenly very interesting carpet as he muttered the next words.

"_If you don't know, I'm in love with you." _

Poland stopped singing altogether as his face turned as red as the bottom half of his flag. He sat back down next to Lithuania, who blinked.

'_I wonder if he's trying to tell me something. Ha, 'Something'. Like the song.' _Lithuania thought. His mind worked solidly, piecing together the meaning of the song with Poland's facial expressions. As his guests announced that they were going to bed, Lithuania nearly smacked himself.

'_Of course he's trying to tell me something. I'm so stupid!'_

America was the only one around when Lithuania came to his senses enough to try and reply to Poland's half confession. The tall blond nation was in his pyjamas, and was about to make his way up the stairs.

"America, wait!" Lithuania said. America paused on the stairs and looked back at him, a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Mmm? You finally stop staring into space, man?"

"U-um, yes, I suppose. Anyway, where did Poland go?" Lithuania asked, trying to be straightforward.

America shrugged.

"I dunno. Said he was going home, I think. He said something about snow and not wanting to be stuck here. Which is weird, cuz it doesn't look like it's gonna snow and he usually spends Christmas with you and stuff. "

America finished climbing the stairs, leaving Lithuania alone with his thoughts.

'_Have I made a terrible mistake?'_

00000WE-ARE-ONE00000

*(1)- In case you don't know, the voting in Eurovision is controversial because of all the 'voting blocks' or 'neighbour voting', where a country predictably votes for another based on how close they are. For example, the Baltics nearly always vote for each other.

*(2)- Poland did not enter the contest in 2012 because the Polish broadcaster wanted to focus on the European Football (soccer to you Americans) Championship which Poland joint hosted with Ukraine. They announced last year that they would not be returning in the 2013 contest.

*(3)- Neither Poland nor Lithuania have ever won the contest. Lithuania's best result was 6th in 2006 whilst Poland achieved 2nd in 1994.

*(4)- Lithuania, like a few countries this year, had a system where there is a final within the final which only a few songs get to. Those songs are then voted on again in the 'Super Final'.

*(5)- I imagine America does occasionally watch Eurovision because there are Eurovision fans all over the world from Brazil to India to Malaysia. On one of the Eurovision sites I frequent, America is second on the list of how many visitors there are from each country, after Sweden. When you watch the final, among the European flags you can occasionally see a random American or Australian (Australia has some rabid Eurovision fans, you have no idea) or Canadian flag. I think I even saw a Japanese flag once.

*(6)- Eesti Laul is Estonia's selection show.

If you want to see more, please drop me a review. It would make my day!

The next song out was Albania's but because I'm not doing OCs, the next song will be Ukraine's!


	5. Chapter 5: Ukraine

A/N- Good morning/afternoon/evening to you all! It's time to get this show on the road. Well, not on the road, because it's actually in Malmo. Not to say that Sweden doesn't have roads or anything. You know what? I'm just gonna stop talking. A few quick notes before we begin:

1. I had long realised that I was never ever going to get this finished by the time Eurovision happened! I should have started it earlier, haha. But since I was in the middle of exams during Eurovision, I didn't have time to write. I will restart writing this now that my exams are over.

2. It would be best, if you want to keep up with this, to follow it. Since each chapter is about a different country, I have to change the character settings, which makes it harder to find again. Thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited or reviewed so far!

3. Thanks to my beta reader, Katue, for betaing and stuff, even though she didn't beta this chapter.

4. Some people asked if I'm going to continue the LietPol stuff at any point. Um, maybe, but if I do it will be in the chapters I may or may not be making for the semi finals and final. This chapter clears up some of what happened afterwards though.

Anon reviews replies:

Voisen: I agree, though it's not totally political – if it were, Azerbaijan wouldn't have won, or Germany! Yeah, I'm going to mostly stay out of the politics side, though this chapter is pretty Ukrainian politics and history heavy haha.

Here, have my Ukraine chapter. It'll probably end up quite long, because not only was Ukraine's song one of my favourites for sure, Ukraine herself is my second favourite character after England. Probably because I cosplay and RP as her. She came third after Denmark and Azerbaijan, and totally deserved it! If it were purely televotes, she'd have come second.

All the lyrics belong to their respective owners, as does Hetalia.

00000WE-ARE-ONE00000

It was two days before Christmas when Ukraine's national final took place. She was over at her little brother Russia's house, along with Belarus, for the holiday. Her little sister hadn't wanted to watch Ukraine's selection but Russia insisted they should – it was only polite.

"This is going on for too long," Hissed Belarus after the tenth song had been played. There were a mammoth twenty songs competing, though one had performed and then dropped out*(1)

Ukraine bushed a little.

"I'm sorry," she squeaked, "maybe I should have reduced the number of songs before today."

"I think it's fine, da? Besides, it is not as if you will be beating me." Russia replied, his aura changing momentarily from relaxed to dangerous.

Russia was the most successful out of the siblings in Eurovision terms. Even though he'd only joined in 1994 and had missed out 1996, 1998 and 1999, he had won once, come second three times and third twice. Ukraine was successful in her own right however; she'd joined in 2003 and had won once and come second twice. Ukraine and Russia in comparison to Belarus had done very well. They had always reached the final, unlike their little sister.

At the end of a long night of songs and voting, the results finally came through. Ukraine smiled and clapped her hands together.

"_Gravity_! I was hoping for this one." She said.

"I like it." Russia admitted, also smiling. Belarus growled a little.

"It's okay." She said. That was Belarus speak for 'I quite like it too'.

After her younger siblings were in bed and asleep, Ukraine stayed awake to ponder her song and its meaning. She sat in Russia's living room, sipping a warm cup of decaffeinated tea which Canada had given her for her birthday. She saved it for cold nights like this when she tried to turn things over in her mind.

'_Nothing comes from dreams but dreams. Still you believe in wonder.' _She mulled over these two lines; the first in the song. It was true that she'd had dreams that had produced nothing for her but more bitter dreams. She used to dream that she'd raise her siblings correctly so that they would become powerful in their own right, but also decent nations. Instead her little brother had become power hungry – or maybe just lonely – and taken over vast amounts of land including her own. Her little sister was obsessive, and couldn't shake the status of 'last dictatorship in Europe'. When her siblings turned out so wrong she had yearned for another chance. Had it been her fault; the cracked minds of Russia and Belarus? She'd tried to teach them to be generous, hadn't she? Her dream to have them as at the very least approachable people had only spawned her dreams of another chance. Her deepest secret, her deepest desire was to be a mother again. As a nation, she couldn't have children. If she adopted a human child, they'd only realise that she wasn't aging and be spooked. Then they would grow old and die before she could even blink.

Ukraine took another thoughtful sip of tea and pondered the second line. _'Still you believe in wonder.'_ Well she did, didn't she? She had a hopeful personality. She still believed that her siblings could turn things around. Russia seemed to, after all. Sure his government was corrupt, but he'd integrated into the world well after the Cold War. Hadn't he?

'_Nothing comes from pride but pride.'_

Well, that sort-of sounded like something Russia and Belarus needed to know.

'_I'm like a butterfly, spinning round the sword as if to dare. I should have stayed up high. It's stronger than me, my gravity, my gravity.'_

It reminded her of the way she'd had to make new friends in the west and east and leave behind her siblings. She _still_ had unresolved financial claim problems with her sister, in fact. She now had a pro-Russian president*(2), but she still had many friends all over the place. She was even considering joining NATO at one point, before her new president decided to keep her relationship with NATO purely a partnership. Probably her best friend was Poland, and he had been for a long time. Her language was actually slightly closer tied with Polish than with Russian. But for all of her other friends – Canada and Austria and Belgium and Switzerland and Georgia and China and others – she'd had to be brave to get them*(3). She'd had to, as the song suggested, spin around the sword a bit. Sometimes she wished she _had _'stayed up high' and just stuck to who she knew. But her gravity – her desire to make new friends – had overruled her shyness. The results spoke for themselves, as she had procured some very useful trade agreements from her friendships.

Having finished her tea, Ukraine went into her brother's kitchen and cleaned out the teacup she had used. She stretched her arms above her head, making her impressive breasts bounce. Then she went up to bed and fell asleep, comforted by the thoughts that she had done the right thing by extending her reach out to the world.

The next day Poland rang, as he often did.

"So, babes, you, like, know what? You're the favourite to win right now!" He said, obviously referring to her song. She knew all about what had happened at Lithuania's house, and was happy he seemed to have cheered up.

"A-Am I really? That's great!" Ukraine shook with excitement so vigorously that a button popped out of her shirt.

"Don't, like, forget though, that only a few songs have been released." He reminded her. He also had probably reminded himself of what had happened with Lithuania's song, as his voice became a little less happy and a little more distressed. He'd told her that he was spending Christmas with Hungary and Austria instead, and indeed Ukraine thought she heard Hungary's voice in the background.

"I have to go and stuff. I'll totally talk to you later, yeah?" Poland then added, quickly hanging up.

Ukraine was left with mixed feelings. Whilst she loved her song and was glad that other people liked it too, she thought her priority was Poland's dilemma. Not to mention she thought that there was something missing from her song.*(4)

The next few months would be busy for her.

00000WE-ARE-ONE00000

*(1)-The show started with a traditional ethnic song _Zelenyj Dubochok_. After the entry, the singers Oksana Pekun and Maxim Novytskyj withdrew their entrance from the voting. I'm not sure why.

*(2)- The president of Ukraine, Viktor Yanukovych (elected in 2010) is a pretty pro-Russia president. He likes Russia. His mother was Russian, I think. In fact, he's not technically ethnically Ukrainian at all as his father wasn't Ukrainian either, he was Polish-Belarusian. His grandfather and great-grandparents were Lithuanian-Poles.

*(3)- I chose to use those countries as examples for various reasons. Canada was the first western country to recognise Ukraine as an independent country, and they are sometimes paired together. Austria is there because they have embassies and consulates in each other's countries, as well as vast amounts of the Austro-Hungarian Empire now being parts of Ukraine. I think they'd get along too – Austria dislikes noisy nations, and Ukraine would be more than content to sit there listening to Austria play piano. As for Belgium, the two have a long history of economic integration and trade. As of 2008, trade revenue generated between the two nations accounted for approximately a billion dollars. Also, since the two are both female, I think they'd get along. Belgium and Ukraine I think are probably both wondering when they'll find love. Switzerland is there because relations between the two go back many centuries, and as soon as Ukraine became independent Switzerland opened an embassy in Kiev. Georgia (the country, not the US state) even though they don't have a character, is important to Ukraine as they enjoy many close political and cultural ties. China is beginning to invest big time in Ukraine, and I actually ship them together because they're together on a Facebook page I admin (on which I am Ukraine) called Shine Bright Like a Hetalian. As for Poland, Poland was the first country in the world to recognise Ukraine as independent. Out of all the countries in the world, even Lithuania, Ukraine is the country which Poland is technically closest to and vice versa.

*(4)- Can you guess what this will be? Yes! _Another_ revamp. It wasn't a major one, but it still happened. I happen to think it was a good improvement.

Okay, I'll stop boring you with my geek knowledge of Ukrainian international relations. As always if you enjoyed then please leave a review as it really does make my day.

Up next, Denmark!


End file.
